internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Collingwood
| birth_place = Shotley Bridge, County Durham, England | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = All-rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 2 December | testdebutyear = 2003 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 622 | lasttestdate = 3 January | lasttestyear = 2011 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 7 June | odidebutyear = 2001 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 162 | lastodidate = 2 March | lastodiyear = 2011 | lastodiagainst = Ireland | odishirt = 5 (previously 50) | club1 = Durham | year1 = 1995–present | clubnumber1 = 5 | club2 = Delhi Daredevils | year2 = 2009–2010 | clubnumber2 = 05 | club3 = Rajasthan Royals | year3 = 2011–2012 | clubnumber3 = 05 | club4 = Perth Scorchers | year4 = 2011 | clubnumber4 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 68 | runs1 = 4,259 | bat avg1 = 40.56 | 100s/50s1 = 10/20 | top score1 = 206 | deliveries1 = 1,905 | wickets1 = 17 | bowl avg1 = 59.88 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 3/23 | catches/stumpings1 = 96/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 197 | runs2 = 5,078 | bat avg2 = 35.51 | 100s/50s2 = 5/26 | top score2 = 120* | deliveries2 = 5,144 | wickets2 = 111 | bowl avg2 = 38.46 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 6/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 108/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 233 | runs3 = 13,139 | bat avg3 = 35.89 | 100s/50s3 = 26/69 | top score3 = 206 | deliveries3 = 10,574 | wickets3 = 134 | bowl avg3 = 39.67 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/52 | catches/stumpings3 = 271/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 394 | runs4 = 10,189 | bat avg4 = 33.62 | 100s/50s4 = 8/57 | top score4 = 120* | deliveries4 = 10,191 | wickets4 = 242 | bowl avg4 = 34.11 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 6/31 | catches/stumpings4 = 198/– | date = 6 October | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/10772.html Cricinfo }} Paul David Collingwood MBE (born 26 May 1976) is an English cricketer. He is a regular member of the England Test side and was captain of the One Day International team from 2007, resigning on Sunday 3 August 2008, and he is also the current England Twenty20 captain. He is also vice-captain of his county, Durham County Cricket Club. Collingwood is a batting all-rounder, whose batting combines natural strokeplay with great tenacity. He also bowls reliable medium pace. Described as a "natural athlete", he is also regarded as one of the finest fielders of his time; he usually fields at backward point or in the slips, but in 2009, in the second Test against the West Indies, Paul Collingwood substituted for an injured Matt Prior as wicket keeper, the first time he had done so in first-class cricket. His first class debut was in 1996, and he made his first appearance for England in One Day International cricket in 2001 and in Test cricket in 2003. For two years he remained an occasional Test player, but after selection for the final Test of the 2005 Ashes, he secured a regular place. His 206 during the 2006–07 Ashes was the first double century by an England batsman in Australia for 78 years. A series of three consecutive match-winning performances by Collingwood at the end of the 2006–07 Commonwealth Bank Series in Australia brought him enthusiastic approval in the British media. His "allround display of incredible nerve and tenacity" helped to secure the trophy for England. He has continued as a regular ODI player for England, and is now England's most ODI capped cricketer, overtaking Alec Stewart's record for appearances (170 in 2nd ODI) against South Africa on 22 November 2009. Achievements Test matches Records: * 1,000+ Test runs in a calendar year in 2006. * England fourth wicket partnership record against Australia - 206 in a partnership of 310 with Kevin Pietersen in 2006. * Double century against Australia in 2007 - only the third English batsman to score a double century in Australia, and the first since Wally Hammond in 1936. * First Durham player to score a Test century for England, and first to hit one at Riverside Ground. Test Centuries: External links *HowSTAT! ODI Stats *Test Stats *World Cup Stats Category:English cricket captains Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1976 birthsCategory:Living people